<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food and Feeding by PencilSketchS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259344">Food and Feeding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS'>PencilSketchS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1000 words or less [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hand Feeding, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan eats Yibo's Steamed Chicken and Chilli oil, and they might discover a new kink together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1000 words or less [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food and Feeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd been caught completely off guard by how good the meal he'd just made had tasted. It wasn't every day that Yibo was surprised by something so innocuous, and he'd gone into this challenge just hoping to not burn down the recording studio or frustrate himself and their guest chef too much. He really envied Xiao Zhan his confidence and skill in the kitchen, and deeply regretted not getting some pointers beforehand. But now, after the recording was all done and he could go home to his flat he packed up his creation to take home. He smiled to himself as he wondered how Xiao Zhan would react to the surprise meal. Anticipation warmed as he settled in for the drive home.</p><p> </p><p>"It definitely smells good," Xiao Zhan says, chopsticks poised over the reheated chicken. Yibo hadn't included the garnish, but he'd showed him the photo he took of his plated up dish. "You've worked hard Yibo." He smiled at Yibo who was watching him anxiously.</p><p>"Just taste some already. It's really good, Ge," He encouraged, nearly bouncing where he sat at the kitchen island.</p><p>Xiao Zhan didn't need to be told a second time and ate a generous mouthful, chewing slowly, tasting carefully, drawing out his response to see how impatient Wang Yibo could get with this. Yibo's eyes were glued to his face, and when Xiao Zhan licked some sauce off his lip, Yibo mimicked the move completely unconsciously.</p><p>"You're right, this really is good," Xiao Zhan praised, chop sticks dipping for another mouthful. "Here, have another taste, Yibo." He said, and held the chicken at Yibo's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo didn't seem to be breathing as he looked from Xiao Zhan to the food before him, then back up to Xiao Zhan's eyes. He had to lean forward over the kitchen counter , mouth open, to close his lips around the food. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. He visibly shivered as his lip brushed against the chopsticks in Xiao Zhan's hand. He chewed with a dazed look for a long drawn out moment before sucking at his top lip as if savouring the flavour, mouth parted slightly, cheeks suddenly flushed.</p><p>Xiao Zhan couldn't take a full breath, but projected outward calm as he slowly ate some more himself, watching Yibo's eyes follow the movement, poised motionless, but his body coiled as if in anticipation.</p><p>"Here, have some more," Xiao Zhan held more chicken up to his mouth, hand steady by some miracle of willpower. Yibo's tongue and lips closed around his offered mouthful and this time he sat back down to chew slowly, eyes half lidded, gaze flicking from the food to the chop sticks to Xiao Zhan's mouth and back. "So good, you're so good."</p><p> </p><p>"You've made us such a lovely dinner, you should have some dessert, Yibo." Xiao Zhan lets the bowl and chopsticks clatter into the sink. He'll wash them later. For now, a dazed looking Yibo takes preference as he grabs hold of Yibo's hand and pulls him over to the couch. He casts his mind around for the absolute best arrangement for this.</p><p>He could sit on their large sectional couch with Yibo kneeling on the floor before him, but that seems less like a reward for Yibo when his knees will end up bruised, so instead he lets Yibo lean as far back as he can on the couch, then climbs up to straddle him.</p><p>"Ge?" Yibo hasn't gotten a word out since that first mouthful of food, and he isn't being any more coherent now. But the puzzled confusion is clear enough in that one syllable.</p><p>"I really liked feeding you just now. I want to feed you some more," Xiao Zhan whispers into his ear, then reaches to get a hold of Yibo's hands, lifting one to his hip and the other to press against the front of his crotch. Yibo's Adam's apple bobs wildly as he swallows at the suggestion.</p><p>"Yes," it's barely a word, part moan, part whine, then Yibo is helping him unfasten his pants, sinking down as Xiao Zhan raises up onto his knees so his groin is at face level.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) As soon as the episode aired and was translated on twitter I could not stop thinking of how pleased Yibo looked with how well his cooking turned out. That just naturally degenerated into what you see here.<br/>2) This was a thirst write, through and through. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br/>3) I always appreciate comments. If you have tag suggestions please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>